


☃【丞坤】华彩·02

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】华彩·02

by：银鱼罐头

-

［范丞丞，又是他啊。］

尤长靖一边拿卫生纸将沾了油的指头挨个擦干净了，一边侧过脑袋往林彦俊的手机屏幕上猛瞧，而咬着勺子的林彦俊则目不转睛地点了点头，眉头微锁表情严肃，仿佛是正在了解什么国家大事。

［他怎么了？］

坐在两人对面的黄明昊显然也是知道这个人的，闻言便停下手里正给蔡徐坤夹菜的筷子抬头冲两人开口询问，而坐在他旁边的蔡徐坤却依旧埋着头一下一下往嘴里扒饭，整个人由内而外散发着心不在焉的味道。

［还是绯闻呢，都多少个了，名门望族都这么玩？］

尤长靖讲完便收回了自己的脖子继续擦着手，闻言黄明昊连神情也未变，迅速恢复往旁边堆得满满的碗里夹菜的动作，兴趣缺缺地顺势问了下去。

［这次又是和谁啊。］

［没拍到。］

黄明昊噎了噎，总算将目光又挪了回来。

［没拍到还说什么绯闻？］

尤长靖没再开口回答，而是直接拿胳膊肘捅了捅一旁正端详得入神的林彦俊，一边还扬起下巴冲餐桌对面示意着，林彦俊反应片刻，伸手将手机递给了神情有些好奇的黄明昊。

［…酒店夜会，举止亲密，搂搂抱抱？］

黄明昊接过手机，一边将屏幕上的字念出声来一边逐渐皱拢了眉头，这篇报道的内容写得倒是生动又玄乎，附上的插图却只有一张模糊的，两人贴得极近站在房间玄关处的照片，那头张扬的火红色碎发和隐约可见的面部轮廓倒是能表明范丞丞的身份，而另一位埋着头紧紧挨在范丞丞肩侧的，穿着淡蓝色外套的男人则根本什么特征也看不清楚。

黄明昊撇撇嘴，刚要把手机交还给林彦俊时，却忽然间缩回了手又往屏幕上瞧了一眼。

［报道里写的这个酒店，不就是昨晚我们参加商业演出的酒店吗。］

［什么？］

一直沉默着的蔡徐坤此刻终于抬起了头，却没接收到那束来自于林彦俊的，有些意味深长的目光。

［这个电话号码是他的？］

［不，是乐队经纪人的。］

管家有些犹疑地看着正埋头靠坐在谷壳沙发里边，手中捏着薄薄一叠a4纸的范丞丞。

［您要他的私人号码吗？］

［不止号码，只要是私人信息我都要。］

范丞丞刚刚洗过澡，贴在皮肤之上的发尾都是湿漉漉还半挂着点晶莹水珠的，手中的那叠资料上边也零零碎碎沾了些水痕，范丞丞顺手将资料抛至一边，抓起自己的手机轻车熟路点开了当日推送，刚刚还在循环播报的主标题位置现在已经被另一条消息所取代，范丞丞面无表情地往首页下面翻着，约摸过了有两三秒钟，他将页面停在了标注有自己名字的那篇爆料的位置。

［旁系子孙范丞丞。］

范丞丞忽然顿了顿。

［这叫法真好听。］

平静而快速地浏览完了一整篇文章，报道内容有些出乎他意料的，并没有将蔡徐坤的身份暴露出来，范丞丞也懒得去往多了想，反正现在这种情况倒是更方便他行事了。

［小少爷，这是蔡先生的工作号码，还有其他乐队成员的。］

［麻烦了，赵叔叔。］

管家只是半垂着眼，微一点头当作回应就打算转身离开，下一秒却忽然被范丞丞叫住了。

［旁系子孙，外面现在都这么叫我？］

闻言他缓缓抬起头来，视线正对上范丞丞那双有些意味不明的闪烁着的深邃眸子，似是一潭死水，又似有点点希冀藏在其中，原本已经到嘴边的一个字此时却无论如何也说不出口了。

［…请您好好休息。］

范丞丞低下头，垂落额前的湿发恰盖住眼睫让人再看不清他眸中神色，挂在落地窗外的管式风铃正叮叮啷啷地互相摆动敲击着，不知过了多久，一声疲惫而又像解脱似的叹息，在空旷房间里低低响起。

［哥！你电话！］

黄明昊窝在沙发里冲着蔡徐坤和自己两人住的卧室方向大喊，他是整个乐队中年龄最小的一员，却唯独只把蔡徐坤叫哥。

而蔡徐坤此刻正咬紧了下唇盯紧电脑屏幕，上面显示的是范丞丞这几年来一条接着一条的桃色新闻，根本没有其他什么有用的信息。蔡徐坤自从看了林彦俊手机里那篇报道之后，脑子就开始逐渐变得混乱起来，起初他坚信同自己发生关系的那人便是罪魁祸首，可突如其来的爆料却让这个推论变得不是很站得住脚了。

［来了。］

蔡徐坤呼了口气从笔记本前缓缓站起身来，走到客厅里接过黄明昊递来的还在震动中的手机，号码显示是陌生来电，可蔡徐坤已经没有精力去思考更多了，他一边揉着太阳穴一边摁下了绿色的接听按钮。

［喂，您好。］

［接电话这么慢，你在做什么？］

蔡徐坤的动作顿住了，这个低沉又带着几分高昂味道的声音在他的认知中是完全陌生的，可出于礼貌和谨慎，蔡徐坤并没有第一时间将电话挂掉。

［请问您是？］

［范丞丞。］

黄明昊有些不解地抬头看着神情复杂一动也不动的蔡徐坤，虽说好奇却不太敢出声打扰他，只得关小了电视声音紧张兮兮地等待蔡徐坤的反应。

［…你，有什么事。］

［我有什么事？］

电话那头似乎是被蔡徐坤逗笑了。

［严格来说这是你的事吧，等着被挖出身份的那个人可是你。］

蔡徐坤说不出话了，他既摸不清对方的来意也想不出自己该回答些什么，只能乖乖沉默着等待范丞丞的下文。

［过来见见我吧，问题还是当面解决的好，记得穿严实点。］

蔡徐坤拒绝了黄明昊要送自己的提议，只推说有点急事便拿上墨镜口罩匆匆出门了，虽说他们四人现在在圈外还并不怎么算有名气，可必要的伪装工具还是准备得很齐全的。

黄明昊悻悻坐回了沙发，抬头却看见林彦俊正从自己和蔡徐坤的房间里走出来。

［彦俊，你在里面干嘛？］

［噢，我拿下驱蚊水，我们那边的用完了。］

黄明昊嗯嗯哦哦地点了点头，转脸将注意力又放回了电视上边。

而蔡徐坤房间里原本还亮着的电脑屏幕，此刻已经熄了。

［您好，蔡先生，请跟我来。］

［…谢谢。］

天已经有些暗了，蔡徐坤刚刚踏进这座郊外庭院的大门时，心中便开始有些打鼓了，这种位置虽说被认出和偷拍的几率很小，可却也不是方便逃跑的地方，毕竟他至今还未弄清范丞丞在整件事情中所扮演的真正角色与最终目的。

蔡徐坤到底还是太善良了，在他看来，互相不熟识的人之间是不会存在敌意与仇恨的。

［好久不见。］

蔡徐坤刚一走进客厅便看见赤裸着上身只穿了条棉麻长裤的范丞丞，依旧是一头张扬无比的赤色短碎发，他正屈腿窝在圆圆的柔软沙发里冲自己弯起眼睛笑得开心，那模样仿佛和自己是熟络多年的好朋友一般，管家不知何时已经退了出去，只剩下蔡徐坤隔着大老远和范丞丞两人面面相觑。

好久不见？今天早上还在一张床上躺着。

［你好，范先生。］

蔡徐坤连自己都有些不相信，他正在和一个或许是迷奸了自己的男人如此心平气和地讲话。

［你想和我谈些什么？］

［叫我范丞丞，或者丞丞就好。］

蔡徐坤沉默着等了半天也没等出下一句，只得又硬着头皮叫了他一声。

［范丞丞。］

范丞丞笑得更开心了，抬手拍了拍自己隔壁的位置。

［过来坐下，站那么远干嘛。］

蔡徐坤最终还是在离他稍远的另一侧坐下了，他实是在没有心情和范丞丞玩什么猜谜游戏，刚一落座就直截了当地冲他开了口。

［昨晚的事，能告诉我到底怎么回事吗。］

蔡徐坤的双拳抵在膝上握得极紧，面上却要故作镇定摆出副沉稳模样，努力让自己看上去显得不那么没有气势。

［当然能，但是，我凭什么告诉你？］

蔡徐坤怔了怔，显然没预料到会是这样的回答。

［那你找我来是因为什么？］

［因为有点想你了。］

蔡徐坤霍然站起身愤怒地盯住范丞丞，指节发白的双拳垂靠在身侧微微有些颤抖，原本白瓷般的面颊此刻因为情绪激动而涨得通红，连声音也连带着嘶哑起来。

［你耍我？］

［我没有。］

范丞丞像是什么都没发生般坦然迎上了蔡徐坤的目光，只是说话间稍稍坐直了身体。

［我能保证照片里的人的身份不被揭露，也能保证你的乐队暂时安稳发展。］

［可这些，都不免费。］

蔡徐坤努力平复着呼吸，按捺下自己极度不稳的情绪。

［这算威胁吗？］

［不算，你情我愿的公平交易。］

范丞丞坐在沙发上边冲蔡徐坤缓缓伸出手来。

［随你信不信，陷害你的人并不是我。］

当蔡徐坤被脱掉衣物摁在柔软宽大的靠枕里面时，他刚才那些决然与果断全都被抛诸脑后了，剩下的只有恐惧和耻辱的痛苦压迫，范丞丞的确是个各方面条件都再完美不过的理想情人，优越的外形与雄厚的势力背景，包括那点狼藉的声名也是对自己最好的掩饰，可蔡徐坤还是在怕，他能感觉到，从现在起所有的事情都不会再掌握于自己手中了。

［你表情好难看，我有这么差吗。］

［或许呢，我记不清了。］

蔡徐坤呛声的话一出口连自己都愣住了，随后便是一阵抑制不住的面颊泛红，他干脆闭上眼咬紧了牙一副不再开口的架势，而范丞丞显然被蔡徐坤的反应成功取悦了，眸光烁动着露出了小孩子般的兴致勃勃的神情。

［你真的很有趣，比我想象的还要好。］

范丞丞也不在乎他是否打算回应，明显比蔡徐坤宽了小半个肩膀的身躯将他整个人都圈在自己怀里，范丞丞埋下头一边吻着蔡徐坤尖削的下巴，一边将手伸进他腰窝与沙发的间隙里边把人扣住了。

［睁眼看看，我身上的痕迹可都是你留下的。］

蔡徐坤本已经打算屏蔽外界的一切讯息，可奇异的羞耻感觉与不可言明的好奇心让他抿着唇缓缓睁开眼睛，这个角度刚好能瞧见范丞丞肩头与后背流畅的肌肉线条，包括上边零星散落着的点点紫红，还有些明显就是激情时留下的凌乱抓痕。

蔡徐坤懊恼地低低呻吟一声，逃避般又再次仰起头阖上双眼，范丞丞的唇已经从下巴逐渐吻至嘴角，像吮吸般在他柔软的唇珠之上流连碾磨，抵在腰后的手让蔡徐坤不得不挺起下身与他紧紧贴合在一块，裸露的敏感地带就那么与粗糙棉麻不断磨蹭，让蔡徐坤腰眼都有些酸麻起来，可范丞丞挤在他两腿之间让自己根本使不出劲，完全就是个受制于人的被动姿势。

［嗯…等一下…］

已经被撩拨得酸软无力的蔡徐坤将手搂在范丞丞后颈之上，范丞丞正握住他纤瘦的腰杆拿舌尖在人肚脐四周轻轻舔舐着，闻言只是抬抬眼皮也没有要停下的打算，两根手指已经往雪白的乳霜里搅了一圈，却没有径直探向后边穴口，而是抹在了蔡徐坤小腹与硬挺性器之间的三角地带，将些微卷曲的毛发糊成一团。

［…你干什么…？］

蔡徐坤正闭眼皱着眉与下身不经意间摩擦传来的快感作着斗争，一心提醒自己这不过是场肮脏的肉体交易，人生的第一次做爱是在毫无意识的醉酒里完成的，严格来说，他还是个没有一点经验的处男，浑身欲望都只能直白表露着等待范丞丞牵引。

［别动。］

范丞丞直起身半跪在蔡徐坤两腿之间，一个简单的解开腰带的动作偏偏被他做出盛气凌人的味道来，半透明的避孕套被一点点戴进粗长坚硬的性器上边，黏腻的润滑剂还在微微反着光，套子是最普通的平滑款式，但那尺寸却看得蔡徐坤差点心脏停跳。

［…昨晚，我们真的…］

［没受伤很惊讶？我技术不错，不会伤到你。］

范丞丞显然没打算正确理解蔡徐坤的话，权当是他在夸赞自己的大小了，还没等身下人回过神来，范丞丞就直接伸手捞起他一条大腿挂在自己臂弯里边，一手扶住他温度灼人的性器将顶端抵在小穴外边，黏腻和滚烫的触感都如针扎般折磨着蔡徐坤的神经，他既害怕那个骇人的巨大东西插进自己体内，又恨不能这一切赶紧结束。

［唔，唔啊啊！］

蔡徐坤猛然间抬手捂住了自己尖叫出声的嘴，想象中的痛感远没有现实里来得剧烈而真实，撕裂般的压迫感让他感觉肺部都已经装不下更多氧气，只能用紧绷的大腿和小腹来缓解自己即将要昏死过去的痛苦感受。

［啊…真的不喜欢戴套。］

范丞丞嘴上这么说着，眼中闪动的却是亢奋而又愉悦的光芒，显然蔡徐坤的身体给他带来了极大的快感，掐着那条雪白大腿的手指也在不知不觉中加重了力道。 

过长的阴茎还在一点点往里塞着，而此时蔡徐坤却感觉到了另一个东西的存在。

［那是，什么…？］

冰凉的银灰色刀片正轻轻抵靠在他小腹之上，上面还沾染了些之前涂抹的雪白乳霜，蔡徐坤此刻心中的恐惧已经到达顶点，他睁大泛红的双眼难以置信地看向正埋头捏着刀柄的范丞丞。

［别动，很危险的。］

［剃毛而已，我不喜欢。］

范丞丞讲得温柔，突然挺进的凶狠力道却让蔡徐坤刚积蓄起的力量一瞬间烟消云散，在范丞丞毫不怜惜的捣入之下，他只能软了腰躺在靠枕里边急喘着气低声呻吟，任由那人一点点将混杂着乳霜的毛发刮去了。

蔡徐坤只觉得他之前对范丞丞被陷害而产生的那点怜悯，就仿佛是个笑话一般，身体被侵犯的极致的痛楚也没有让他真正落下泪来，而此刻范丞丞这种侮辱性的举动，让蔡徐坤的眼泪几乎沾湿了整个鬓角。

［…你会，后悔的。］

［我恨你。］

蔡徐坤的声音里已经没有一点气力可言，而范丞丞闻言也只是微笑着轻哼一声便继续动作，连个眼神也欠奉。

［随便吧，我不在乎。］

蔡徐坤在沉默中重新闭上了双眼，而往后的很长一段时间里，范丞丞都在为今天自己的这句话懊恼后悔着。

TBC.


End file.
